lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of Saalfeld
Draco Malfoy * † Astoria Malfoy * Leonas Bryland |Attacking Strength = Kingdom of Lucerne |Defending Strength = Tevinter Empire |Attacking Casualties = Kingdom of Lucerne |Defending Casualties = Tevinter Empire }}The Battle of Saalfeld was a major battle fought between the Kingdom of Lucerne and the Tevinter Empire during the First Lucerne-Tevinter War. Background Prelude The Battle Following the retreat of the Tevinter army out of Saalfeld, Draco led them westward as the northward region was heavily mudded and was difficult at the moment to traverse, and would have probably led them into an ambush or at the very least unsuitable battle conditions. Moving westward he was hounded by the larger Lucernian army of whom sent mounted troops along the flanks of the Tevinter movement and got troops in front as well, and as the Tevinter army moved the Lucernian cavalry was joined by increasing numbers of troops carrying Ferelden flags showing the turning of the province against Tevinter. Realizing the retreat would not reach the river Draco would stop the army in a massive clearing where he arrayed himself against the Lucernian force, and finally the Battle of Saalfeld was met. Draco was forced to leave a piece of his army facing each flank, and the rear as the numbers of the Lucernian sub forces around them had increased, and while this was happening the two main armies moved at eachother. The Lucernians had balooned to some six thousand troops while the Tevinter army through casualites had dropped to less then four thousand, but they did have what they beleived was an experiance gap by having been fighting for so long. The Lucernians also had some two thousand extra troops surrounding the Tevinter army from basically tthe entire rear, and both flanks, and as the two armies crashed into eachother these two thousand would attack the horribly outnumbered reserves that Draco had left to guard againsts the rear and flank charge. The fighting was intense, but the numbers of Lucerne, and the mounted troops they also had would cause the route of the left flank, and despite the middle holding for a time they too begin to buckle, and it was at this buckle that Robb, and Obella Starke met Draco, and Astoria on the battlefield. The four would fight and after two very one sided fights Draco is badly wounded, and Robb Starke is distracted by several Tevinter men at arms trying to defend their commander and this causes Draco to be carried away, and Robb then goes to the fight between Obella and Astoria to find Obella has fatally slashed her across the arm and then mercy kills her and with it this death that leaves the Tevinter army to retreat through the ambush behind them and after all was said of the original four thousand less then six hundred escaped the Battle of Saalfeld. Following the battle Calenhad Dendon was named High Commander of the planned Castle Saalfeld, while Leonas Bryland was named the Duke of the new province of Lucerne in the form of Saalfeld. Aftermath Category:Battle Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe